1. Field Of The Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to a moveable hand-held mirror, and more specifically to one having a telescoping
2. Description Of Related Art
Hand held telescoping mirrors are often used along with a flashlight. However, it is often difficult to both see and illuminate an object through a mirror simultaneously. This is because the object is best illuminated by placing the flashlight directly in the line of sight which blocks one's view. In addition, a mirror in one hand and a flashlight in the other, leaves one without a hand free to work on the object being viewed.